degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Don't Look Back/@comment-11613594-20151016083547
BORED AF So doing an album review ^^ I'll be reviewing every song based on first listen, because I've never heard any of these before. Today's Album -- Demi Lovato's "Confident" *'Track 1 - Confident '- I had already heard this song before. It is so catchy, and the brass chorus fits so well in the whole song. The music video that goes with it is absolutely amazing, and I'm so proud that my queen has come this far. An amazing start to the album! RATING: 9/10 *'Track 2 - Cool For The Summer - '''Ah yes, the classic summer hit that literally DEFINED my summer. This song remains my song of the summer for its amazing guitar drop and its stellar lyrics. For some reason it sounds even better every time I listen to it. ''RATING: 10/10 *'Track 3 - Old Ways - '''Her voice is so amazing, the chorus to this song shows that. She has more vocal talent in her toenail than I have in my entire body. This beat is very very catchy. The pre-chorus is probably my favorite part of the entire song. The lyrics are great as well! The last thirty seconds of the song make the entire song though, simply stellar. ''RATING: 8/10 *'Track 4 - For You '- It sounds like a Lady Gaga song, especially the chorus. At first I checked if the song featured Lady Gaga because it seemed almost uncanny. That being said the vocals are so pretty, and she is such a good writer, because this song has amazing lyrics as always.'' RATING: 8/10'' *'Track 5 - Stone Cold '- I had already heard this song yesterday actually! It's absolutely mesmerizing. Her vocal range is truely magical. I am so jealous of her talents :P RATING: 10/10 *'Track 6 - Kingdom Come ft. Iggy Azalea' - This is the one I was actually excited for. I don't really like Iggy Azalea but I was still open to this song, especially because the VMA performance was super good. I. was. not. dissapointed. This song sounds great. The "beat drop (though the beat never really drops)" fits very well. As much as I dislike Iggy Azalea I actually like her rap in this song, it's the one thing that this song needed. If she releases this as a single, I can see it getting big. It's a quality song that I could see getting popular! RATING: 9/10 *'Track 7 - Waitin For You ft. Sirah' - Sirah's voice in Bangarang was very annoying so I was hesitant for this song. But the song is beautiful. This song shows how much Demi has matured in the past few years. From going to SWAC, to the X Factor to this shows how much she has grown. This is what I love about Demi. Her vocal range is just so good I am so proud of her too. I did not like Sirah's rap however, I don't really find it needed in this song I think. This song would be perfect if the rap wasn't in there! RATING: 8/10 *'Track 8 - Wildfire' - This is already so much better from the last song. Like many other songs on this album, her voice makes this song. I absolutely this song, it's very atmospheric and an amazing addition to this album. RATING: 9/10 *'Track 9 - Lionheart' - This song almost sounds like an anthem. I cannot believe this song. It's gorgeous. The notes that she has the ability of hitting is just unreal. I hope she can pull this off live though, but I'm sure my queen can do that! People judge her nowadays just because of Cool For The Summer, calling her 'talentless' and 'just one of those other pop stars' but I will kindly redirect them to this song. This is what Demi's all about! RATING: 10/10 *'Track 10 - Yes' - To this song I can simply answer: "YES". So beautiful. The beat is so catchy, her voice is beautiful, everything seems perfect. This is what a song should be like. RATING: 9/10 *'Track 11 - Father' - This song gave me chills. I know it's about her father that passed away recently, and I could not imagine a better ending to this amazing album. The lyrics are absolutely amazing, "I pray for your peace.", just gorgeous. And the note she hits at the end, is just gahh. Demi has proven her queen status with this..'' RATING: 10/10'' 'OVERALL RANKING: 9.5/10 '- Demi Lovato remains one of my queens, and this album is just gorgeous, I love it so much!